vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald Tarrant
Summary Gerald Tarrant is the deteuragonist of the Coldfire Trilogy. He is the Neocount of Merentha, and a millennium prior to the events of the book was the Prophet of the Church, who adapted its beliefs and systems to the planet Erna. However, he was cast out of the Church for being a sorcerer, suffered a heart failure, and terrified of death, (or more specifically, to not be able to see what the Church would become under his teachings), sacrificed his own children, wife and humanity in a dark ritual to become an immortal undead being. Since then, he lived as the Hunter of the Forest, twisting the entire ecosystem to his own will, kidnapping and feeding on victims from the surrounding cities, and defending himself against those who trespassed on his domain. During the events of the series, he is driven by his own pride to join with Damien Vryce on a journey to restore the memories and powers of Ciani of Faraday, a journey which later leads him to stopping a plot to corrupt humanity, and his own redemption. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B, possibly far higher Name: '''Gerald Tarrant, the Neocount of Merentha, the Prophet, the Hunter '''Origin: Coldfire Trilogy Gender: Male Age: '''Over 1000 '''Classification: Adept, Sorcerer, Undead Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Reality Warping (several of his powers alter reality itself), Biological Manipulation (can control and accelerate the evolution of species, on both an instant and inter-generational scale, can alter the biology of others), Creation (created several entirely new species for the ecosystem of the Forest), Energy Projection (can project blasts of force), Telepathy (can read minds, dreams and souls, and speak to others in their minds), Mind Manipulation (can control minds, can corrupt those who attempt to "respond" to the Forest, including simply viewing it with extrasensory perception, use of his sword inspires homicidal urges), can damage incorporeal beings, Perception Manipulation (can make himself unnoticeable via Distracting, made a dagger impossible to sense in any way except by sight), can use Locatings to search for things, Invisibility (can Obscure himself, can make his fortress impossible to see), Memory Manipulation (can rewrite memories, can absorb memories), Immortality (Types 1 and 7, granted immortality as an undead by the Unnamed), Necromancy (reanimated a dead horse), Soul Manipulation (can rewrite souls into duplicates of his own or anothers, can transform into a being that can consume souls, his sword devours souls, can bind others' souls to his own so they are destroyed if he is), Probability Manipulation (as an adept, the fae naturally alters the laws of probability to benefit him), Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (can perceive currents of fae and detect minute changes in it, can observe the souls of others with Knowings, can sense where others are within the Forest, can perceive the formation of the land around him, can sense other adepts and sorcerers for several kilometres, can perceive invisible beings, can sense death and murderers, can sense the strength of others and quickly understand Workings), Enhanced Senses (can see in the dark perfectly, an inferior sorcerer was capable of studying a body on "every level possible"), Clairvoyance (can view over hundreds of possible futures simultaneously, can view the past, can Work Divinings, Seeings and Knowings to observe over far distances), Fear Manipulation (his sword gives off an aura that inspires fear and panic), Fire Manipulation (can wield coldfire, including manifesting it directly on his target), Light Manipulation (his coldfire sword gives off a "chill light" "as blinding as a sun to look upon"), Darkness Manipulation (the light his sword gives off seems to "intensify rather than drive back the shadows"), Heat Manipulation (can chill and extinguish heat with coldfire, to the point that solid objects freeze, instantly reduced the temperature of a Rahk's spear so that it froze to his hand), Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation (his coldfire drains the life from those it touches), BFR or Existence Erasure of magical constructs (can Banish summoned and manifested fae-constructs, causing them to vanish), Shapeshifting (can alter his body to transform into a bird, passively takes on the form of whatever inspires fear in those around him) Flight (as a bird), Weather Manipulation (can move storms and mist, can alter weather patterns), Absorption (can "contaminate" fae with his presence, altering its nature and causing it to be absorbed by the Forest unless opposed by a stronger power, can absorb memories, his nature feeds on dark fae and passively absorbs dark fae-constructs such as fear demons, can absorb those who attempt to Work on him, can absorb earth-fae into his sword, feeds on the negative emotions of those around him, growing stronger in response to their anguish, despair, fear and more)), Forcefield Creation (can create Wards that block entry), Paralysis (can paralyse others and prevent them moving), Statistics Amplification (grows stronger by feeding on negative emotions, draws power and grows stronger from death), Illusion Creation (can create illusions, these illusions can even work on Extrasensory Perception and can physically affect people), can conceal his use of magic from Extrasensory Perception, or make it appear as if he is doing something different, Regeneration (Mid-Low, constantly regenerated from being burnt alive for several days straight), Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification (can take down Workings, even those of fellow adepts, can ward locations so that no fae can enter it thus nullifying attempts to use it), Matter Manipulation (can strengthen matter and stop it breaking, can likely do the opposite to make things more brittle, and fuse objects together on a molecular level, as Damien was capable of doing so), can block Extrasensory Perception (Worked a Ward that prevented Damien from observing a boy's soul, prevented the enemy from reading his party's identities, arsenal and intentions), can block Mind/Memory Manipulation (created a Ward that prevented the Keeper of Souls from reading or controlling Damien's mind), can block Soul Manipulation (created a ward that blocked the Dark Ones from consuming Damien's soul), can block Clairvoyance (can block Knowings and work Obscurings), Summoning (can summon a cloud of microscopic worm creatures, including inside people where they devour them from the inside out), incredible Willpower (has survived for centuries and maintained his own identity despite his demonic nature all that time through sheer willpower), has an incredibly powerful soul, Resistance to Telepathy (has a constant Shielding active that nullifies attempts to read his mind, has a mind "so infinitely unclean that everything it fixed upon was polluted by the contact"), Probability Manipulation (can use an unWorked pistol, despite the fae normally altering probability so that it would backfire or otherwise fail), Forcefields (can force his way through Wards), Illusions (could see through the illusions of the Undying Prince's palace without difficulty), Soul Manipulation (can resist the Forest's attempts to absorb his soul, survived having his soul burnt by the fae), Mind Manipulation (resists his own hunger and maintains his own identity through sheer willpower, should be capable of using spells to counter mind manipulation, as Damien Vryce was) and Madness Manipulation (was not driven insane by exposure to the Fae as a child unlike most adepts of his time, was not driven insane by contact with the Unnamed) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Wall level '(caused an explosion that "rocked the entire ridge", and propelled "a wall of dirt and shattered stone... like a tidal wave", later collapsed a cave with a blast of force), possibly '''far higher (can alter weather systems to create large storms, albeit over several hours, has control over the entire Forest and its landscape, and can access its reservoir of power), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Peak Human (comparable in speed to Damien Vryce) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'Likely '''Wall level '(should not be inferior to Damien Vryce) '''Durability: Likely Wall level (can withstand the force of his own energy blasts, physically comparable to Damien Vryce), possibly higher 'with Wards 'Stamina: Extremely high. Even as a man, his indominable will allows him to persevere beyond the limits of human stamina. He was able to survive being bound within fire for eight days by constantly healing himself with the tiniest amounts of fae available. Comparable to Damien Vryce, who was able to maintain a forcefield against dozens of demons attempting to break through. His undead physiology means he does not need to breathe, and he travel through dangerous locations such as the volcano Shaitan where the air is acidic. Range: Extended melee range with most physical abilities. Several kilometres with other powers. Standard Equipment: 'His coldfire sword, which has a vast reservoir of power bound to it. This power can be used even when other fae is too "hot" to use, such as during earthquakes. 'Intelligence: Extremely high. He was one of the first people to understand the nature of the fae of Erna, and rewrote all of the Church's scriptures to adapt them to the fae. Has lived for over a thousand years, cultivating knowledge and experiments during this time. Outwitted Calesta, a similarly long-lived being who had manipulated the Undying Prince, an immortal ruler. In his youth he led armies in several battles and made a name for himself as a capable commander and warrior. Weaknesses: True light, true fire and healing magic are all damaging to him, and to attempt to use or control them negates the magic that maintains his undead body. Sunlight (or more accurately solar fae) will burn him badly and potentially kill him, though he has survived exposure to sunlight several times before. It is more difficult for him to use his powers in animal form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: John Taylor (Greenverse) John's profile (Speed was equalized and John was in base.) Category:Cold Users Category:Book Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Undead Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Vampires Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users